Mapping and positioning services are often built around the use of GPS for position determination. However, GPS cannot be employed in all environments. To facilitate the provision of such services in environments in which GPS is inhibited or completely denied, other means must be relied upon for determining position. Inertial navigation is one potential substitute for GPS that may be used in some cases. However, balancing the interaction of inertial navigation devices with other sensors or devices that must be employed to provide the services is not a trivial exercise. Thus, it is desirable to provide an enhanced mapping and positioning system that can maximize the capabilities of the components employed to automatically generate physical maps of GPS-denied environments in real time.